Troubled
by LadyGlee
Summary: Quand une nuit change la vision que l'on a de l'autre, on a deux possibilités: fuir ou assumer.


**NOTE: Cette histoire fait suite à _Revenge & Love._**

* * *

Ryder était accompagné de Kitty et sa copine Marley. Ils discutaient et rigolaient à propos de Ryder et sa vengeance quand Marley demanda :

- Tu nous le diras lorsque tu sortiras avec Jake, hein ? Ça évitera quelques soucis.

Elle et Kitty étaient bien placées pour savoir qu'un secret pouvait tout ruiner. Mais contre toute attente Ryder se trouva soudain mal à l'aise et s'empourpra. Il commença à bafouiller. Marley reprit :

- Non mais je rigole ! Toi et Jake c'est inimaginable de toute façon.

Ryder se leva plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et commença à faire les cents pas. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille des deux filles. Ce fut Kitty qui se jeta à l'eau.

- Oh Ryder ça va ? Tu nous fais flipper là. On sait très bien que Jake et toi êtes amis mais pas plus alors calme. C'était une blague.

Mais en voyant Ryder blêmir à l'évocation de Jake le déclic se fit.

- Il y a plus que ça entre vous n'est-ce pas ? demande Marley.

Ryder prit son courage à deux mains.

- Jake et moi...euh...On...est ensemble, lâcha-t-il en se rasseyant.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains n'osant pas affronter le regard des ses amis. Il venait de leur révéler son plus grand secret en brisant la promesse qu'il avait fait à Jake. Les filles s'accroupirent lui faisant face.

- Tu sais tu ne dois pas avoir honte, dit Marley.

- Et si tu nous racontais comment ça c'est fait, enchérit Kitty plus curieuse de jamais.

Alors Ryder commença à leur raconter.

* * *

_Un mois plûtot_

_Ryder organisait une grande fête chez lui. Il avait invité presque tout le lycée et la maison était bien remplie. Lorsque Kitty était arrivée il avait mis son plan à exécution. Quand il découvrit que elle et Marley étaient beaucoup plus que des amis il s'était vengé de la pire manière et s'en était immédiatement voulu. Kitty avait quitté la fête et il avait décidé de noyer sa colère, sa frustration et sa honte dans l'alcool. Il avait retrouvé Jake et lui avait confessé tout ce qui c'était passé. Les deux amis étaient passablement éméchés et ils avaient pris part au jeu de la bouteille. C'était au tour de Ryder de jouer et la bouteille tomba sur son pote Jake. Il était hilare mais Jake beaucoup moins. Il hésita un moment, but cul-sec son verre et embrassa Ryder. Ce dernier fut comme électrisé. Les lèvres de son ami était douce et même s'il rompit le baiser le premier il n'en fut pas moins troublé. Les autres invités applaudirent à tout rompre et reprirent le jeu comme si de rien était mais Jake et Ryder se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne se reparlèrent pas le reste de la soirée. Ce baiser avait laissé une marque à chacun d'eux sans qu'ils n'osent se l'avouer._

_La semaine suivante ils firent tout pour s'éviter. L'ombre de ce baiser planait au dessus d'eux et aucun ne voulait aborder le sujet. _

_Ce fut un devoir imposé par Finn au Glee club qui les força à communiquer. Ils devaient monter un numéro danse et chant ensembles. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous à l'auditorium le jour suivant._

_Jake arriva le premier et commença à imaginer et tester des pas quand Ryder arriva. Jake se stoppa net et les deux amis se trouvèrent embarrassés. Jake rompit ce silence pesant._

_ - Bon je vais le dire une fois et après on n'en parle plus. On s'est embrassé mais on n'a pas à se sentir gêné, on est amis c'était le jeu. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, affaire classée ok ?_

_ - Pas de problème, dit Ryder en frappant dans la main de son pote._

_Pourtant à sa grande surprise, cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur. Il avait aimé embrasser Jake mais ce dernier venait d'être clair : c'était le jeu. _

_Les choses mises au point ils se mirent à répéter. Ryder n'était un bon danseur mais Jake le soutenait énormément. Il tomba plusieurs fois mais dans tous les cas son ami était là pour le relever. Ryder ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il ressentait quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié._

_Les répétitions qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans accrocs. Du moins jusqu'au moment où Jake voulut inclure un pas plus technique que Ryder n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Pour l'aider Jake vint se placer derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule et une autre sur sa hanche pour accompagner le mouvement. Ryder s'arrêta de respirer, son cœur se mit à battre à tout vitesse et son ventre se serra. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. _

_Mais ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment là c'est que son ami n'en menait pas large. Lui aussi avait le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre et des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais il appréciait le contact de sa main avec l'épaule dénudé de Ryder et ça lui faisait peur. Après tout il était Jake Puckerman, le tombeur de ces dames alors comment le simple fait de voir Ryder pouvait-il le mettre autant en émoi ? Il accompagna le mouvement de danse et Ryder le réussit à la perfection. Ils recommencèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire par lui-même. A un moment leurs doigts se frolèrent. Ryder s'écarta brutalement laissant un Jake stupéfait._

_ - Ça va ? demanda Jake_

_ - Euh oui désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air je crois._

_ - Attends je viens avec toi, enchaîna son ami._

_Mais Ryder était déjà parti. Jake le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la salle. _

_ - Tu m'expliques ce qui te prends d'un seul coup ? T'as un problème ?_

_Ryder ne se retourna pas et répondit dans un murmure._

_ - C'est toi mon problème._

_ - Tu peux répéter je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris._

_Là c'en était trop pour Ryder._

_ - Au contraire, t'as très bien entendu. C'est toi mon problème Jake Puckerman._

_ - Ah oui et en quoi je suis ton problème ? Tout se passait bien et toi tu fuis s'en raison apparente._

_ - Tu comprends vraiment rien, t'es vraiment un abruti en fait..._

_Ryder n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jake commençait à le pousser._

_ - Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est toi qui a un problème mon vieux pas moi !_

_En même temps qu'il parlait Jake avait plaqué Ryder contre le mur. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger et ne voyait qu'une chose : la bouche de son ami. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, il l'embrassa. D'un baiser tendre au début puis Jake ne réagissant pas il approfondit son baiser. Le temps s'arrêta. Jake se recula ne sachant que dire et Ryder en profita pour s'enfuir honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Jake ne tenta pas de le suivre encore choqué et troublé par ce baiser qu'il avait aimé recevoir. Cette fois il ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière l'alcool. Il devait se l'avouer Ryder Lynn embrassait merveilleusement bien et il avait envie de recommencer. Tant pis pour sa réputation, il était prêt à tout assumer du moment qu'il puisse retrouver les bras musclés de son ami._

_Ryder s'était caché dans la salle du Glee club. Il avait cédé à une pulsion et s'en voulait. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya de rage. _

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à la personne dans son dos._

_ - C-comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

_ - Mon cœur se serre et des frissons m'envahissent. Voilà comment je sais que c'est toi Jake, voilà l'effet que tu as sur moi. Content ?_

_ - Pour tout à l'heure..._

_ - Je suis un imbécile je sais, l'interrompit Ryder. J'ai cédé à une pulsion et ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'entre toi et moi il pourrait y avoir quelque chose._

_ - Non. Non tu n'es pas un imbécile et tu as eu raison de céder à cette pulsion. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Le baiser à ta fête m'a troublé mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais je dois admettre que celui de l'auditorium m'a bouleversé et pourtant j'étais sobre, dit Jake en rigolant._

_Ryder l'écoutait attentivement n'osant toujours pas se retourner et croiser le regard sombre de son ami. Il attendait la suite._

_ - Ryder regarde-moi, continua Jake en faisant tourner le siège du jeune homme. Je pense qu'entre toi et moi il y a plus que de l'amitié. De mon côté en tout cas._

_ - De mon côté aussi Jake. Tu me plais et j'essayais de me le dissimuler__. J'avais peur. J'ai peur._

_Les deux garçons étaient maintenant debout l'un en face de l'autre. Leur visage si proches que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Ce fut Jake qui rompit la distance. Il emprisonna les lèvres de son compagnon tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser était fougueux et passionné. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur souffle Ryder prit la main du jeune homme qu'il aimait. Leurs doigts se cherchèrent et s'enlacèrent. Jake caressa doucement la paume de son amoureux avec son pouce. Ce serait leur secret._

* * *

- Voilà comment Jake et moi sommes devenus un couple, dit Ryder pour finir.

- En effet c'est notre histoire, fit une voix non loin d'eux.

- Jake mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda son amant tout en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- En fait pas tant que ça mais tu m'as appelé sans t'en rendre compte et j'ai tout entendu.

- Oh je suis désolé, bégaya Ryder en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas leur dire mais elles ont tout compris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devait bien sortir un jour ou l'autre. Tu m'as touché quand tu as raconté notre histoire et c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais ici ?

- Tu as de très bonnes amies, répondit Jake en désignant Kitty et Marley tendrement enlacées sur le banc.

Jake embrassa Ryder puis comme dans la salle de chant caressa sa paume de son pouce et lui chuchota à l'oreille trois mots magiques. ''Je t'aime''.

END

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions, vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises. **


End file.
